Changelings, and Androids, and Cute Guys Oh My!
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: This story is for my friend Kathleen! This story is about a young girl that gets trapped in an adventure that takes her from wanting revenge on Frieza to trying to stay alive around Cell! rating may change in latter chapters. Due Editting On Hold
1. Enter: Neka Youkai The Famous Cat Demon

**Welcome to another story by mua! I know what you thinking! This is not a Frieza Romance! It is a Cell RomanceI just like to have you on your seat on every chapter! Muahahahahah! I'm so evil! But enjoy and my story Immortal Rain will be up shortly. Please try and Review guys!**

**_Enter: Neka Youkai the Famous Cat Demon  
_****_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

"On planet far away there was a small girl about the age of 9, she had a loving mother and father, but a hateful brother. There wasn't much she could do to help her family from the throws of poverty, but then again what could she do? She was just a small girl. When she turned 10 she had a promise of great beauty. She would be so beautiful that her father could couldn't keep away from her.

Her _'loving'_ father had grown a crush on he and began to give her amazing gifts. But unfortunately her mother grew jealous, and grew to hate her daughter. When she came to the age of 11, her father had ruthlessly molested the poor girl, and threatened to kill her if she told anyone about their _'meeting'_.

As she grew so did her cleverness, and witful mind. She grew to become a small thief and spy and began to spy on her parents. She turned 14 and her father could not hold his control and took away her only treasure: her innocence.

Her parents were killed and her mother, raped. She was able to escape in time, only to be captured by the Intergalactic Trade Federation and be forced to submit by their rules. She grew 16 and found a job as an assassin by Lord Frieza, Son of King Kold, King of the Ice'jins. She was handed a job by the Prince himself to go to Planet Earth, and assassinate a man named Goku or Kakkarot.

She landed but was shocked to find that he had already died, and he had a family as well. Earlier she had made a vow to never assassinate a married man with children. Especially if they were happy. She talked to Goku's family and found that they were getting ready to go to Namek and get the dragon balls to bring back their friends but Vegeta's siege.

She had listened in on one of Frieza's conversations with Zarbon and found that he wished for the desire to become Immortal. And she bargained to come with them, and find the dragon balls so she could keep Frieza from getting his wish.

As they arrived on Namek, Neka found Frieza and had gone out on her own, to spy on him and gain information to his strategies on how to get his wish.

**_THAT GIRL IS ME! NEKA YOUKAI! IT MEANS CATDEMON!"(So confusing)_**

The warm air slid across my back as I stood low to the ground upon a cliff from Frieza's sight. I never knew that spying on Frieza would be this much fun! He's always so unaware of everything around him. It's almost as if he's knows I'm here but doesn't care. I heard Zarbon to Frieza and his men yelling into the houses. Wonder who's home.

My question were answered as 4 Namekians came out fearful for their lives. I don't really blame 'em. I'd be scared too if strangers from another planet were invading my town, and holding a strange weapon up to my head!

As the Namekians came I heard Frieza speak in that oh so girlish voice." Ah, yes you must be the elder of this quaint village. I need information about a certain dragon ball. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?", I absolutely despise that voice. Ughhh!

I just hope that those Namekians don't tell him. I'd rather die than tell him about the dragon balls.

"Name'nei son'e queto fawn mon'tefuelo yosk'e", Ooooh! Even better! Speak in your own language, that outta throw him off guard! Way to go Namekians! I didn't have to stop myself from beating the grass a little, but a little is all it took to gain dodo-brain's attention.

Dodoria looked up at me, or where I was sat." Hmmm, I thought I heard someone up there. Lord Frieza, permission to search?"

"Do what you will Dodoria. Just leave me out of it, if you can. If there is an intruder bring them to me. Now as I was saying. So you think you can trick by only speaking in your own tongue, well I know you speak our language too, so speak up."

I yelped and crawled backwards. There's no way I'm having Dodo catch me, even if it's the last thing I-. I yelped again this time I was caught by him. Damn!

"So what do you we have here? You wouldn't happen to be that stupid low level, Neka would you?"

I attempted to say no and get me outta this mess, but he stopped me." Oh, no now I remember. You are! What are you doing on Namek girl. Lord Frieza told you to go to Earth and assassinate a certain Sayain, didn't he?"

_Maybe I can wing my self out of this one... I hope.gulp._"Uh...you see, Frieza didn't actually tell me too assassinate him he just told me to...uh silence them, yeah! And I've done that so, um BYE!", I managed to gasped as I ran away. _There's no way on Namek I'm gonna be taken back to that LIZARD! Heh, lizard!_

Unfortunatly I wasn't able to out run dodo." Gotcha! Damn wench!", he had somehow managed to trip me and catch me in a bear hug. _EWWWWW!_"Now I'll take you to lord Frieza! I'm sure he knows how to set you straight."

_Oh no, not me you fat tub of lard! I ain't going anywhere!_ I attempted to break free from his grasp once more but to no avail and I was simply carried like a caught prisoner.

Dodoria met up with Frieza in a few seconds and as soon as he landed he dropped me to the ground like rag doll. The nerve! I scowled bloody murder at him and my eyes strolled around to everybody looking at me. How embarrasing! Then my eyes met Frieza's. I knew he had a sadistic plan for me. But all I had to was look in his eyes.

"So, you think you can just walt right on any planet start roaming around without my consent. Especialy one that I'm on? Well?"

I winced but I wasn't defeated. I had a really good plan: humiliate him in front of everybody!" Well, what are you gonna do about, kill me?", everyone gasped at mt outburst. And Frieza's eyes widened. I knew I struck a nerve. There's no way I'm gonna let him win this battle.

Friea closed him eyes and steepled his fingers in slight meditation. Everyone just started at him, waiting for a response. Then when one came I nearly fell over!

"Your right, I can't kill you", As I said, I nearly fell over from his reply. I was appauled! What did he mean by he won't kill me? So I the next thing that came to mind: I asked him. Might as well be a smart ass about it too!

" Alright FRIEZY! What do you mean by that? Why aren't you gonna kill me?", I hope I didn't act like an idiot. Obviously, from the whispers, everybody must thing I'm crazy! Or stupid!

Frieza snarled and got out of his pod. I have bad feeling about this! He pulled me up by my hair and pulled me close to his face." If you ever, EVER, call me Friezy again! I will NOT hesitate to grant your death wish! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?", He yelled in my face.

I snarled but got an idea and smirked in his face showing my fangs." If you say so Friieezy! Oops did I say that? I'm sOOoo sorry! I meant to call you Freezer!", _BAM! I guess he wasn't kidding_. The next thing I knew, I was a foot in rock wall, from where he punched me. Oh but I don't think he stopped there!

He came up to the hole and started punching me futher and futher in the wall, I heard a rib or too snap. But I've been in much more pain! I heard yelling and when I looked up I saw Gohan punch Frieza away from me.

Krillin came too and hauled me out of there, while Gohan was getting the Namekian kid. When Krillin had fully out run Dodoria, he gave me a senzu bean. I knew Frieza wasn't stopped and had to make sure that he was taken cared of.

* * *

**I hope you guys review. Cause I;m gonna be busywith my First Cell Romance! The character is about my friend Kathleen. But I decided her name! I hope you guys keep the story handy cause it's about to be my top priority! The next chapter is gonna be _New Tricks amd New Schemes!_** **TA TA FOR NOW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!**


	2. New Tricks and New Schemes!

**_Hey everybody! I finally got the nect chapter down so if you guys give me reviews I can start getting mroe stories in! I'm just so eager to continue my other stories. Keep a watch on the others. _**

* * *

New Tricks and New Schemes!  
By Akaida Felin'jin

I sat in a cave not far from where I had last saw Frieza. But before Gohan attacked Frieza, I could have sworn I heard someone speak into his scouter. It was as if, there was someone on the other side! But it was most likely my imagination. It does that to me often.

I got up from the bed in Bulma's capsule home and went outside. I know it's dangerous, but hey I'm bored and when I'm bored I've been known to do some pretty crazy things. Heh, heh, heh! I even remember the time when I first gained Frieza's hatred through Captain Ginyu's bet. I still laugh even though Frieza kicked the living shit outta me.

FLASHBACK:

_The ship was quiet and dim, as almost all of the soldiers slept for the big drill tomorrow. They had never been ready before so I thought "what the hell" I might as well play a trick on the Ginyu Force._

_I had already stuck through the gate that separated the low levels to the Ginyus. All to do now was to sneak past Guldo, the watch. He always loses when it came to poker games, so I found out that he was always on watch. And I always stuck past him._

_Some how I just knew this would happen. Just as I had found Guldo, asleep on the job as usual, I also find Recoom standing at the entrance practicing his poses. I tried their poses once, and found myself in the hospital because I had pulled the muscle in my rib out of place_

_I used a new attack of mine that I had gotten off on Arlia, and concentrated a little bit of my energy into a small ball of energy. Then ever so slowly I threw it down the hall and jumped up on the ceiling hanging to the fan as Recoom ran under me. Just before I got into the entrance, I heard my little bomb go off, and Recoom 'ooo'ing and 'ahh'ing as the colors bounced off the walls and shown towards me._

_I walked down the hall and caught Ginyu going into his room as rounded the corner. I slowly tip-toed to Ginyus door and hit the door, before I jumped up and hung to the ceiling. Ginyu opened his door and looked out. I took this to be the perfect time to spring the trap. I fell on top of him and locked him in a hold, while I got my cream poured it on his face._

_I ran off only to be caught by Burter of the Ginyu Force. He held me and said that I could do a little favor for him, because Frieza wouldn't let him have credit for Vegeta's beating. I agreed and he gave me some whipped cream, to squirt on Frieza's face._

_I began my decent out of the Ginyu Force bay and continued my way to Frieza's quarters. The only way to get back at Frieza for hurting me, is to humiliate him in the worst way. I stopped to my quarters and picked up my video camera, just to savor the moment of Frieza's defeat and humiliation to the whole army and Frieza's father, and to make it worse. Try to blame it on Vegeta._

_As I got to his door, I pressed in the code that Burter gave me to open it in emergencies. I slowly made my way to the bed and climbed on top. Man, for a short, little guy like Frieza, he sure has a big bed! I used Frieza nightstand to film all of this and set it down pressing record. I looked into the camera, and spoke in a whisper._

_" I wish to behold this moment to Vegeta, for giving me this idea and blackmailing me into doing this. For without Vegeta, this wouldn't be done", I turned to Frieza and took out every piece of equipment I had for such and occasion._

_A match and lighter, whoopee cushion, whipped cream, spring eye glasses, a feather, and last but no least, a marker to d some permanent damage to his Pride and Ego._

_I uncovered him, and placed the match on one of his 3 toes. I got the whoopee cushion ready for Frieza to step on. Put the whipped cream in his hand, and started marking on his face, the most vile things I could think of. And finally I put the spring glasses on his face._

_I decided to put a bonus on the bet and I grabbed the speaker, so very single soldier could hear, and I believe King Kold should be hear too. It was already 7:00._

_I switched it on, lit the match on Frieza's foot, and tickled his nose. In about a second all HELL would break loose. I swiped the camera, and yelled into the microphone._

_" ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE, WELL HEEEEEEERRREEE'S FRIEZA!", that had immediately woke him up, let alone the fire and whipped cream Frieza stared at the whipped cream, and , taken off guard, jumped around on his foot, from the flames of the match, shouting curses that even King Kold wouldn't say._

_He ran out of the room when I made a sound like Vegeta slamming the door and running away snickering. Frieza ran towards the door and instead of going through the door hit the wall instead._

_And I stared at this through the camera, letting everyone know what was happening, as Frieza did the Hurt Foot dance. I had finally fell from the ceiling and turned off the camera, hiding the memory. Frieza gave me the beating of my life that day, and he still hates my guts!_

END FLASHBACK

I giggled at those fond memories. My musing were cut short when Krillin told me that Frieza was off to Guru's Place and that now would be that perfect time to strike. They told me that they were gone to fight the Ginyu Force while I sat still and waited for my wounds to heal, until Goku came with more Senzu beans.

For a moment I was confused but I decided not to dwell on it any more. I followed Krillin to where Goku was and went inside to find Vegeta looking at me like I was insane or something. I shrugged it off.

" Hey Neka, I found something! I think you better come look! I think it's the dragon balls!", I flew over to where Gohan stood and looked closely at the dirt-covered pile, of dragon balls. I knew that we needed a password to the dragon balls, so I told Gohan not try and summon the dragon.

" But! H-how do you know the dragon won't appear?", I stood angry with Gohan. How dare he say I'm wrong!

" Gohan! I know what I'm doing just be quiet and listen to me! I want no more talk from you about my orders! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-YES MAMM!", Gohan said frightened and saluted to me.

I found Vegeta asleep, and while he slept, Krillin was teaching me 2 new powers: The Distructo Disc, and The Solar Flare. I couldn't wait! I truly hope that were able to defeat Frieza. Cause I REALLY don't want to mess with him after all the torment I put him through during my stay and Kold Palace! But that story is for another day! Right now I gotta concentrate, or else Krillins gonna slice me!

About 2 days had pasted and I still had no sign of Frieza. so Gohan made the ideas to try to find Dende, so he can summon the dragon.

" That's a great idea! I hope we can get there in time before dick head wakes up, or the sissy lizard! I really don't like sissy lizards!"(A/N: It's just as hard for me to write it as it is for you to read it. I like Frieza but my character doesn't!)

We gathered the dragon balls, I really don't know if we can get the dragon to appear, in time for us to make our wishes! I carried about 2 dragon balls and turned to find a certain Namekian Boy. He had finally come!

We set the dragon balls down and made about 2 wishes, until the Elder kicked the bucket! DAMN! I was about to make my wish before the elder died. Vegeta had arrived and joined in on the fun. I really wish that Frieza would kill him.

Frieza had finally showed his face, when Vegeta was about to strike me. I turned around and my eyes turned to sudden horror. This just might be the end! I turned around fully and got into a fighting stance, ready to try and kill Frieza!

Frieza noticed me and scowled." So you finally joined the Sayain Squad have you? Well, it's going to be the last choice you ever make! I am going to transform to show you that no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!", I pretended to yawn, Frieza was getting pretty predictable.

" Yeah well, I just hope you don't lose you head over it, if we accidently squish you!", I charged forward at Frieza, and attempted to punch him , but he dodged and with out warning, kneed me in the stomach. The pressure forced the air out of my lungs and I wasn't able to breath for a bit.

" How does it feel to be beaten by a Superior like me huh? Painful isn't it!", He kicked me in the side towards the wall and began to transform. When I saw him in his second form I practicaly choked on my own spit!

He was actually taller than all of us! I couldn't believe it! But I wasn't going to back down now! I was too deep now to try and dig myself out!

* * *

**_Iknow it's_****_a little short but it was the best I could come up with in one day! I hope to see many reviews! I need atleast 3 more reviews on this chapter! Thank you!_**


	3. Proposal and a New Look

**Why hello there! I'm going to plan chapter 6 as a birthday party bash, on April 18. My birthday is gonna be on that date! I can't wait! Also I want to thank my friends that are reading this, and the many writers that gave me this ideas! Enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

_ **

_ Proposal and a New Look  
_**_ By Akaida Felin'jin_**

If you could think of one word that could express the feeling I had right then, I would have called it Awe, but I bet you would have called it Horror. Actually, it was both!

As I stood a 5 feet away from Frieza, like that would help, I saw him smirk as his tail came from under the ground and almost slash straight through the armor I was given. His tail was a mere millimeters from my cheek with a small cut on it. His tail retracted and I heard him chuckle. He was such an idiot, so arrogant, and Ohhhh! I JUST HATE HIM!

" Whoa!", I had heard Gohan mumble. I also heard Krillin comment his trick too." Yeah! Auto-wind!", I was about to tell him to shut up before Frieza began to speak.

" You liked that huh? Why thank you. Most opponents never see it coming! I am some-what impressed!", He chuckled again in that husky voice, and looked to me." Oh my! I seemed to have cut you do you want me to kiss it better!", I heard him sarcastically say.

I stood, disgusted! There was no way he had just said that! HE DID!

Frieza looked at me expecting something." Well, I'm not hearing an objection. I guess you want me to kiss you!", that time I heard!

" UGH! NO WAY! YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I'VE ALREADY SEEN YOU ENOUGH AS IT IS!", he looked at me hurt for some reason. As if he really was hoping to kiss me." Darn!", I heard him say, before he turned to Vegeta.

" By the way Vegeta, did I happen to inform you that in this form my fighting power is OVER A MILLION!", He yelled, his pride gleaming every where. What a maniac!

I heard Vegeta yell something and then Frieza lifted his hand starting to demonstrate his power. I literally had to grip onto Dende to make sure he didn't fly off since Gohan and Krillin got hit by each other, while we flew up from the force of his energy! It was amazing, almost nothing that I've ever seen!

I was almost sick to my stomach when he told us it was a great day to die! I had almost the strangest feeling that I was going to die sooner or later. I just hope not by HIM!

He looked from Gohan, to Krillin and Dende, to Vegeta and Finally, to me! He had finally made his decision. And put his hatred towards me! He charged at me with a certain gleam in his eye, the same gleam I see every time he kills or when he gets ready to kill!

I could barely understand what happened before he had stabbed me straight in the stomach with one of his horns. My brain seemed to shut down as he began to have his sick way of having fun. I couldn't even breathe!

My blood began to slowly squeeze through the cracks of my armor and dribble onto Frieza horn, it also having my blood drip into his mouth. I needed air, and fast! I knew I had to atleast try and breathe. All I could muster was a small grunts of pain.

Frieza licked some of my blood from his mouth and sighed." Mmmm! Sweet, and satisfying. I suppose I could _truly _save you for later, if you know what I mean.", He began to chuckle and soon, he threw me up from his horn and caught me. I was bleeding badly, and the fact that his hand was touching the wound was just making the pain worse!

" Now! Don't worry, I will not kill you... yet! But I will taste your blood one last time before I save you for later", He took his finger a roughly pushed his finger into my stomach, causing me to scream louder. He simply howled in laughter like the demon he is! The Sadistic Perv. couldn't feel what this pain was like. IT WAS WORSE THAN ANY KIND OF PAIN I'VE EVER BEEN THROUGH!

He licked his finger and threw me to the side a rag doll, and made an announcement." If anyone goes near her, I will kill you slowly and excruciatingly painfully! UNDERSTAND?", everybody just glared daggers and attacked him at once.

I lied on the ground beaten and risking my life for what! I had been beaten like this before, but not stabbed, many times. Why couldn't I take it! I couldn't stand any more of this!

Before I could even figure out what I was doing and flipped on my back and hoisted myself up, using the for to wisp myself up to Frieza's point of location. With a twist of my fist, I slammed him into the ground. But not stopping there, I ended it with Masenko Blast! TAKE THAT YOU DAMN LIZARD!

I couldn't feel the pain for second there so I thought it went away. I was wrong! I had to scream to express even an ounce of what I was feeling, and fell to the ground writhing in agony! I couldn't see Dende coming to my rescue before I felt the pain leave my body like air.

Frieza blasted himself out of the rubble and righted himself where he was glaring at me. You know, if looks could kill, I probably would have been a smoldering pile of ashes by now with nothing but clo-... no not even those would survive!

Gohan attacked with rage I would have never want to be on the end of. He nearly killed Frieza., with the punches being thrown and all. Even down to the point where Frieza got back up did I see what went wrong with Gohan.

I jumped upward and landed on my feet I needed to get to Krillin." KRILLIN! WE NEED TO DO THE DISTRUCTO DISK MANUVER BEFORE GOHAN GETS KILLED!", I yelled grabbing Krillin's attention, and him nodding in agreement.

We both took either side of Frieza and fired the Kienzans at the same time. Frieza was so surprised his tail got cut off in the process of trying to get out of the way. Frieza glared at Krillin and Krillin stuck his tongue out. But I on the other hand mooned him, making him pissed off more!

As Frieza chased after me, I could feel his energy spiking to catch up. I couldn't run forever. That is, until I find a nice cracked up rock to circulate through. I fly down there to try and surprise him.

As I felt his energy come toward me, I got nervous and a small bubble leaked out of my mouth, when I took out a sharp breath underwater. That was the fatal mistake!

I couldn't breath anymore as my whole body was thrown out of the water and into his arms in a tight bear-hug! I felt his hand smooth over the wound he inflicted on me earlier. I flinched in disgust as I had feeling in my stomach lurching every time he touched me!

"My, my! Now how did this get healed so quickly! Mind telling me what's going on?", He pushed his claws in my stomach causing me to yelp out in pain. Yet, I'm always defiant in the end. GO ME!

" How about you go see for your self when your in under my foot!", I began again to struggle in his grasp.

" Ah, ah, ah! Now you really must be nice to your _friends_! You wouldn't want them to kill you? would you?", He dug his claws in deeper in effect to having me scream out in pain!

" AHHHHH! GO TO HELL!GO TO HELL! GO TO HEEEEELL!", I never knew he could torture some one like this! he was sick!

" Enough! I'm going to strike a bargain with you! I want you to become my wife!", I lost my breath, and had to blink to over come my fear of suffocating." You wouold be able to rule the universe by my side! WE would be unstoppable".

I laughed and smirked!" WE! No Frieza, it's you! It's always you, who gets everything! SO DON'T TRY TO PULL THAT CRAP ON ME!"

I was silenced when he went under water, and disabled my ability to breath yet again! DAMN HIM! He clamped his hand over my mouth and forced me to looked into his eyes.

" You know. You are very beautiful and it wouldn't be me to leave a beautiful girl like you...Untouched!", he the last word lunging at me and slammed his mouth to mine. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to kiss ME! I've got to kill him! I'VE GOT TO MAIM HIM FOR THIS!

He let up his mouth long enough for me to slam my fist into his UGLY face! I sped out of the water holding my wound and got back to my friends. Well most of them!

Frieza met back up with us, shook his head free of water, and began to scold me on how we would have been together if I would have just join him. UGHH! He was getting really predictable!

He went on about going to his Third Transformation when Piccolo arrived and took to the air, fighting Frieza off! Finally the transformation began and when it was done, I was starting to adore Frieza's last transformation!

" So what do you think? I may not win a beauty contest I be able to kick your ASS!"(I love making correction to teen oriented shows!) Vegeta stared in horror and disgust! I don't blame him, I'd be pretty psyched if my master just transformed to a form that was uglier than Dodoria! Wait a minute, I AM!

Piccolo flew up to fight Frieza once again but, he couldn't even touch him. It was strange how Frieza was bigger and stronger, and a little cuter in him 2nd form, than he was being uglier and faster, and maybe a teeny bit stronger. But that's beside the point!

After a few minutes, of blasting, kicking, punching and screaming, I couldn't but drop my jaw in amazement as he began his final transformation, one that didn't look all that bad!

Frieza held up his finger and said "bang" in my confusion, and had killed Dende! He looked to me and smirked as he fazed in front of me. He took me by my arm and threw me over to where he previously was. When I landed he next to me in a second. He took a handful of my hair and held me to his face once more.

" I'm going to offer you one more time! I want you to be my wife, and I want you to rule by my side! If you don't-", he raised his hand and formed a blast with enough power to dessimate me into nothing but ash!" I will have no choice but to kill you in front of your friends! And don't think I'll hold any shame for it either for killing a girl! I will of course be disappointed that I had to put such a lovely girl to waste!", he finished off with a small kiss to the cheek.

Well this a fine kettle a FISH! First I get kidnapped by a tyrant, the I meet a man's family who I cannot assassinate, then I attempt to try and kill this ass hole! NOW I'M BEING OFFERED TO BECOME THE ASSHOLES WIFE! OHHHHHH! THIS DAY SUCKS!

I did the only thing I could to make him finish what he started: Pressured him!" You know! You don't have to do this. This is your choice right! Well I don't care if I died right here right now! In fact...END IT NOW!", that's it! That's all I needed to say to make the once powerful leader of the universe... Hesitate in killing me.

* * *

**I truly hoped that you enjoyed that chappy! I'm gonna get the next soon! The nect Chappy is gonna be _The End of a Tyrant, The Mourns of Girl_ ! TIL NEXT TIME! R&R's appreciated**  



	4. The End of a Tyrant, The Mourns of Girl

**I myself think this chapter is a bit too small but i'm on a bit of a writer's block, and I kinda need more ideas on what might happen next. But I still hope you like. It's sort of a set up for the androids then Cell to appear._

* * *

_ **

_The End of a Tyrant, The Mourns of Girl  
By Akaida Felin'jin_

Frieza looked at me as if I had just asked him to kiss me, and marry me! That one statement couldn't have effected him THAT much! I gulped and braced myself for the death that awaited me. What was strange enough was that. IT NEVER CAME!

I opened my eyes and stared into his red ones. If I wasn't so hell bent on trying to kill Frieza, I would have thought I saw reluctance fighting to take over. Like he trying with every fiber of his being, to not kill me. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to lessen his fight with himself.

He sighed and took me by the collar, I gasped as he threw me away like a common rag doll! I landed a ways away from him on my back. He turned to me, and told me in gritted teeth.

" I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm not going to give you your wish! Leave if you must, but do not dishonor me with your presence wench!", he turned to Piccolo." YOU NAMEK! I demand you to take her from my sight, and not return with her. You may come back, but leave her in one of the Ginyu Pods, and take her back to Earth!", I nearly black out from his words!

I got up and charged at him! There was no way he was going to keep me, from fighting him! Not without revenge! Frieza glanced at me and shook his head sighing again! I didn't have time to act before he phased out of my sight and elbowed me down to the ground.

If only I knew what was going through his mind! He landed on the ground and knelt down to my level. I could barely here what he said, but I clearly heard 8 words, that would be burnt into my mind forever!

"- I cannot hurt you, because I love you!", that was all I could here before his tail came down and gave me one last push into unconsciousness.

I woke up, after only Kami knows how long! I struggled to open my eyes before I began to notice how my body felt like it was floating! My mind went back to the last 2 minutes of what happened and I nearly had a heart attack remembering what Frieza had said.

"- I cannot hurt you, because I love you!".

My eyes widened and I felt an enormous power level rush by me at unmatchable speed! I rushed to the window of the Ginyu Pod, and noticed that the ship that passed mine,was Frieza's!

I slumped back into the pod, and thought about his words carefully. I could never love a man who tried to kill me numerous times! Could I? NO! It's unthinkable! I have to get back to Earth before Frieza does.

I glanced at the controls and before I knew what was happening I was going warp speed towards a certain blue planet! _Kami! What did I do to deserve this!_

I could feel most of my bones breaking upon impact and not stopping there! I found myself deep in the ground about 100 meters away from my Ginyu Pod! I had lost my eye, my arm, and my leg! I looked like a total reck!

I felt about 8 power levels coming toward my position. High power levels too! It must be the Z Senshi! I celebrated on the inside, and feel into a painful, restless, sleep.

I heard many of the doctors worry and run around, trying desperately to help me. Well actually.. It was just Bulma! I opened one of my eyes and found myself covered in my own blood! I gagged at my situation. _HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!_

In the form of an answer, I felt pain like no other! There was a machine on my right arm, and it hurt like Hell! Bulma saw me awake and tried to calm me down, but to no avail. She told me that she was trying to attach metallic parts to my lost limbs and it was reassuring, for the moment!

5 hours into the night and I was free to go from Capusule Corp. I looked up in the sky and saw most of the Z Senshi coming to me." About time I got some attention!", I put my hands on my waist and stared at them with smirk that mirrored Vegeta's!

Gohan got to me first." Hey Neka! Your awake; I was wondering when you would wake up! So how was your- OH WOW! LOOK AT YOUR ARM! IT'S METAL!", he ran up to me and touched the metal looking at it every which way. I almost exploded with pride at the craftsmanship of my arm. And it was so strong! I turned to Vegeta. I hated Vegeta with every fiber of my mind. But I might as well try and kick his ass.

" Hey Vegeta! I bet I can kick your ass now that my arm, leg and eye is new. And I bet I'm WAY stronger than you!", I knew just how to push the Prince, but before he could acknowledge this we were hailed by Kami.

_Everyone! You all are in grave danger! You see Trunk's message has come about 3 years EARLY! The androids are attacking NOW!_

"OH NO! It can't be time yet! CAN IT?", There was a long silence. Then some snickering.

" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I totally fooled you guys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Everyone immediately glared at Kami, with darkness in their eyes. I was about to scream curses at him that even Vegeta would cower in fear at, but I held myself controlled.

Piccolo was the first to explode." YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! I WAS REALLY GONNA BELIEVE THAT! I SHOULD COME UP THEIR AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

I knew this was going to be one long day. I turned to Goku and asked for information of what happened when I was gone. Goku explained and I froze when he mentioned that Frieza had come back and was killed by Marai Trunks.

He also told me about the Androids that were sure to come, and kill Goku. Goku wasn't my favorite person but I wouldn't kill him unless someone threatened me to of course! I was told that Goku was going to train with Piccolo and Gohan, so I decided, what the hell, I might as well join.

I keep wondering about Frieza and that stupid proposal! I should just forget about it; I won't see him again! And that's THAT!

* * *

**I know that's a very short chapter but like I said. I'm on writer's block! I need ideas! AND REVIEWS WOULD HELP TOO! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. next chapterwill be: _Surprise! Surprise! The Androids are Coming!_ Ta Ta for now!  
**


	5. Surprise Surprise! The Androids are comi

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just got a new computer and I had trouble getting all of my stories on my new hard drive. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! There will be an update for all of my stories this week, so keep watch. Enjoy this chapter for now!**_

* * *

_**

_**Surprise! Surprise! The Androids are Coming!  
****By Akaida Felin'jin**_

3 years had passed way too quickly! I was beginning to think that the Androids would ever come. But at long last, they finally showed them selves. I was actually kinda about the idea of going into battle and seeing the androids. If they were as powerful as Trunks had said. Then again, I do have enough intelligence, unlike Vegeta. to retreat when necessary!

We met up at East City (or atleast I think that's the city!) and Goku and I split up into different directions.

" I can't believe I have to stay all the way out here on the outskirts! Ohhh the nerve of that Goku!", I kicked a rock clear across the horizon, out of anger and spite. _Some times I just can't stand him!_

Vegeta was no where to be found, that stupid Prince!" I just wish I could see one person out of this whole damn city die! I'm too mad to think of anything else!"

" You shall get your wish", an old man's voice rang out, filled with age. Neka turned around only to be greeted with a fist in the face.

When she finally stopped grinding through the dirt, she held her chin and glared at the android of Dr.Gero. "Hey, I meant someone other than me!"

Both androids charged at her, one fazing behind her holding her into a lock. The other, smashing his hand through her stomach. Her eyes went wide for a second, before turning hollow, and lifeless. She went limp in their grasp, a trickle a blood slowly making it's way down her chin.

" Very good #19. Let's eliminate this city, before the Z Fighters co-", his speech was cut short with kick from old Veggie.

" Your gonna have to do a lot better than that android! What? Your not gonna attack me?", Vegeta huffed. #19 dashed at Vegeta only for his fist to find air and his face to see foot.

" Your pathetic! I thought you would be a challenge!", he turned to Neka, and scooped her into his arms." You had better be lucky I'm helping you out, or else you'd be dead as a doornail right now!"

She winced and saw Vegeta put of the corner of her eye." J-ust get...me o-out of.. here!", Vegeta huffed and complied.

_**(A/N: I'm gonna speed ahead and go all the way to the Cell Saga as soon as the Androids are out!)**_

Neka couldn't believe that she wasn't on the battlefield. She always helped out, even if she got in the way sometimes. _I'm not gonna stay here! I'm gonna go out and help them! I don't care if I get killed! I'll die if I don't try to he- AHHH!_ She barely got as far as falling out of the bed and on her broken bones, before giving up. _Damn! I wish Yajirobi would hurry up with those senzu beans! I can't take sitting around doing nothing!_

Chi Chi entered the guest room, only to gasp at the scuttling body, intending on fighting her way up." Neka, you get right back into that bed now! How many times have I told you not to try and push yourself too hard. You'll kill your self!", Neka sweatdropped.

" Uh... First of all, I would if I could! Second, you didn't tell me anything about not getting out of bed. Oh, and third, I'm not trying to kill myself!

Chi Chi looked as though she was about to explode from her outburst. Not one talked to Chi Chi like that, and ever lived to tell a tale about it. Before Chi Chi could say anything, the TV had turned on, showing the News.

" This morning we came across over 15,000 residences, mysteriously disappearing in Ginger Town. Many cloths lie scattered across the city, to those belonging to young citizens, elders, and even children," the news reporter carried on with his live report.

Neka stood disgusted, revolted, and utterly angered by the sight of the death. _When I find out who did this, I'll kill them in the most horrifyingly, painful death! No one deserves to die a death like these people did!_ Her fist was clenched so tight her knuckles turned deathly white.

Just as most of the Z Fighters came they turned back to the TV, to find that there were some survivors. They listened closely to the words of the reporter, before the end. Before anyone could say a word, blood started to drip from Neka's hand, signifying that she indeed was truly pissed!

" Uh.. um.. Neka? A-Are you okay?", she sharply turned towards Krillin glaring at him in bloody murder," AHH! OKAY OKAY! I get it, your not okay! Sheesh!"

" Krillin," she spoke gruffly. Krillin leaned in closer to her waiting... She looked up at him." I'm going to kill who ever is doing this", Krillin eyes widened.

" Wait a minute! You could get killed! Let's think rationally right now; what ever is out there could be stronger then all of us combined! You don't know how to face something like that!", Neka stopped. She sighed and turned her head around slowly, revealing tears yet a determined expression on her face.

" I'm not gonna sit here and watch people die when I can avenge them," That being said, she power up and flew off to where the power level flared.

Ginger Town.

Piccolo reached Ginger Town just in time to find a creature carrying an unconscious man by his collar. Piccolo growled at the creature as he growled back. He smirked." Hello Piccolo", his rasped voice rang out. Piccolo bore his teeth in disgust, as the creature chuckled, causing the entrapped man to awaken.

The man had awoke from his slumber to find himself caught in the hands of The Monster Of Nikki Town. The only instinct that was left acted immediately.

" Hey!", he began, trying desperately to gain the new-comer's attention." You gotta help me! Please!", he coughed.

The creature breathed in heavily, creating an eerie rasping sound. He narrowed his eyes, and continued to stare Piccolo down.

Piccolo stood shocked beyond compare and he felt himself in the monster. _H-how can it be? There's only supposed to be one of me! NOT TWO! And his power level surpasses even my own!_

The man's eyes showed even more fear as Piccolo did nothing to react." Please!", he continued." I'm in more than a little pain here! You have to help me please!", he was losing his patience with this man.

Else where Neka had arrived to the deserted city, horror stricken. _How could all of these people disappear so fast? I-It's impossible! I-! I will find out who did this! They will pay with their life!_ Anger drove her into madness as she followed Piccolo's energy signal.

She looked around from building to building, checking for any source of Piccolo, or a creature. Eventually she found Piccolo, and a most unusual man holding another in his hand. She quickly deducted that, that was indeed the culprit of this disaster. As she flew down she heard a blood curtailing scream. As she landed next to Piccolo, the sight before turned her pale with fear.

Cell had begun to absorb the once pleading man, taking his very essence. When the man was no more, Cell turned to Neka with narrowed eyes. His beak turned upward towards a smirk, as he spoke in the ever rasped voice." Ah! So you must be Neka! I've got so much information on you!", he laughed.

Neka's eyes widened and her mouth parted in apparent surprise, yet misunderstanding." What do you mean?", she growled clenching her fists." What the hell are you?", her eyes were narrowed and her hand began to bleed once again. Cell noticed this.

He smirked." Come now. You don't really think that I'll hand over such information so quickly. Your going to have to fight me for it!", he got into a fighting stance. His gaze fell over to Piccolo. " I will also enjoy absorbing you Piccolo".

Piccolo smirked." You keep using that name. But I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else. allow me to introduce myself!", he then proceeded to ' introduce himself ' by powering up to a new level of strength, his power creating a crater form where he stood almost instantaneously.

Neka kept her eyes on Piccolo in surprise, almost losing her footing. _H-how did he get so strong so easily? Did he-? He must have fused with Kami! That's the only way to explain this. Either that, or he's been training secretly without telling me!_ As the smoke cleared Cell was still standing, but with a little trouble.

" The Piccolo you knew is gone!", Neka turned back to Piccolo, surprised.", I am the namek", he spoke proudly." And well", he began again." As for you. Your history"!

He received a grunt/snarl from Cell. Cell smirked again." Well I'm impressed Namek, your power is astounding. I'm sure you will prove to a little satisfying meal". Neka growled a Cell.

Piccolo huffed." Don't count on it!", he powered up more." You know you made one critical mistake", Neka turned back to Piccolo surprised." You should have never emptied this city of it's entire population".

Cell eyes narrowed in curiosity." Why is that"?

" Because now that there's no innocent people in my way, I can fight to the best of my ability"!

" So what's stopping you!"

Piccolo stood there for a bit smirking." You know, that's a really good question", Cell's eyes widened as Piccolo forced his hand out gathering energy. Cell's slitted eye grew like a cat's when you light is introduced, and he slowly gained a defensive X block.

When Piccolo stopped gaining energy, the glowing faded as did Cell's pupil shrank. Then without warning, Piccolo fired his awaiting blast, taking Cell off guard. Neka flew up, getting a better view.

" Whoa! I don't even think I need to intervene at this rate. It seems Piccolo already had this under control!", she flew off to where Cell should have landed to find rubble. As she landed the rocks began to move, before she could think of what to do, she hid.

Cell blasted the rocks off of him, and got up. He glanced to where Neka was a smirked. But not before sensing Piccolo dash at him. As he swung at Piccolo, Piccolo managed to sidestep and come back around to kick Cell in the back. Cell flew forward, surprised, yet gaining his footing and turned to be greeted by Piccolo's foot yet again only dodging this time.

Neka growled." Man, I gotta stop hiding!", she jumped out from her spot and dashed toward the battle. As she find a nice ledge to lay on, she caught a glimpse of Cell flying up and stopping instantly. She sighed._ Thank god I didn't miss anything!_ She looked up once more to find Cell in a familiar position. Then it hit her! _THE SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_

" Special Beam Cannon!', Cell yelled taking Piccolo off guard. Piccolo countered it with a hand. Piccolo growled." He's good".

Neka jumped off the ledge and flew over to Piccolo." Piccolo are you alright?", she helped him up. He glared at her." Why are you here? Get out of here before he kills you!" Neka gasped but scowled none the less." I'm not leaving till he's dead! Got It?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes but did nothing more. He had to worry about the Cell bullet that was closing in on him, and fast! He pushed Neka out of the way and Cell pumbled him with punches and kicks. He found a weak spot, and used that to his advantage, hooking Cell with his right.

Cell regained his balance and attempted to punch Piccolo, failing as he after imaged behind him, and surprised him with a kick to the jaw. Cell didn't have time to react as he landed in a pile a rubble, AGAIN! Yet, still stood back up.

Piccolo landing onto the ground shortly." You see why I said to leave? I don't care if you hate him, LEAVE!", Piccolo screamed, making Neka's blood boil. She could take anymore. Piccolo could hear growling but still got a bad feeling. She jerked her head up!

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID PLANT! I'LL TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE, WITHOUT YOU BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I RE-ARANGE IT!", she screamed causing even Cell to jump and Piccolo to gulp.

She turned to Cell to find him coughing." What do you want? I'm trying to have a conversation her-", she was greeted with a Kamehameha wave to the face forcing her backwards. Piccolo ran after her but could only watch as Cell got to her first.

She steadied herself before stopping in midair, and catching her breath. She could catch much as Cell appeared behind her latching himself together with her. She gasped but turned to head to glare at him from the side.

He chuckled." I've got you now Neka. Don't think you'll escape!", his tail came in front of her swaying like a snake would. Piccolo made a dash for her. Cell anticipated this, and his tail shot for her throat mere millimeters from piercing her gullet. Piccolo stopped and snarled.

Neka had her eyes closed and her teeth clenched shut. When she couldn't feel the pain, she opened one eye to find Cell's tail ready to slit her throat. She made a mental note to avoid swallowing the lump in her throat. Cell chuckled in her ear." Scared you didn't I?"

She growled, hating the fact that it **was** her fault she was in this position. _Damn him! Aw what the hell! Damn me too! I guess this is what happens when you don't obey your elders._ She tried not to laugh at her mental joke. Cell smirked and turned to Piccolo.

" You know her life is in your hands. You can let me go and I take her with me. Or you can try to kill me and I kill her! It's that simple! But if I were you, I would chose the latter. As I am very famished, and she does have a high power level", he licked her neck. Neka shivered at the feel of his tongue on her neck.

Piccolo grimaced and began to think. Neka had her mouth wide open._ Why that unimaginable bastard! Does it really take much think to put 2 and 2 together and come up with the most obvious solution? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE OR SOMETHING?_

Cell grinned and started chuckling." You know, if your friend chooses the latter, I'm still going to kill him!", she laughed." What's to laugh about my dear?", he asked curiously.

Neka let a lone tear slide down." It's the fact that he might just chose that option. I guess God really does hate me that much. I mean he's actually thinking about it!", Cell scowled." If you think so, then I'll guess you won't be alone inside me", she gasped as he moved his hand to her chin." You see I know you through a little Ice'jin Prince. Jog your memory?", she could move a muscle.

" Frieza", she whispered, causing Cell to smirk." Very good", his voice changed to that of Frieza's ." Atleast you remember me", she could breathe as memories came rushing back to her last moments with Frieza. Cell's voice changed back and he let go of her chin." I expect you not step over the line, and assume so much".

His eyes widen when Piccolo came rushing forward surprising Cell into letting Neka go. But not before leaving a little parting gift. Neka screamed as Cell dashed at her crushing her in an unwanted embrace, his tail smashing into stomach.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pain was too much. She let tears freely wash from her face as Cell took more and more of her essence. She kept screaming, until Piccolo kicked Cell off of her, leaving a bloody, barely conscious Neka. The darkness crawled over her like a blanket on a cold night. She could only think of her hate for Cell, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I would appreciate maybe at least 5 reviews before continuing. I know that may seem like much but I had to do lots of exams and TAKS tests. So from the good (or evil) in your heart, REVIEW PLEEAASE! 


	6. Unmistakable Hatred, Unknown Feelings

**Hey everybody I'm finally updating the story! aupplause Thank You! Now, I have had to to more and more exams so I'm gonna try and get some story chapters in. Alright, I won't talk as much, so here's chapter 6! XD****_

* * *

Unmistakable Hatred, Unknown Feelings  
_**

**_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

Darkness seems to stretch forever until a voice woke her from her horrible dreams. As she struggled to stay awake, Piccolo held his hand out and put a senzu in her mouth. She smiled a little as fell back in satisfaction, chewing the bean. She only awoke to a certain Prince, and his musings.

"Why must I stay when we could be searching for Cell? This is not what I intend to do while this stupid cat girl, is sleeping!", if Neka hated anything, it's being called stupid when not even a saiyan could do better.

She growled gaining everyones attention. "Vegeta. Your a fool!", she got up and glared at Vegeta. "You could have done no better! So if you even think of saying I'm weak, think about it instead of being stupid, and thinking everyone should do as you say!", she huffed and flew off.

"Neka! What the hell do you think your doing? Get back here!", his warnings fell on deafened ears. "Damn!"

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?", Krillin spoke unsure of what was going on.

Neka flew as fast as her body would allow, there was a chance Goku could be waking up now. A serge of energy jolted through her body, forcing her to a stop. She turned as she felt an evil energy toward the east. Her instict told her the cause. She growled. _This time you won't escape!_

**Neka's POV:**

I flew as fast as my body would allow me to once again only I had a diferent goal in mind. Revenge! As I came across the city of Nikky Town I felt not a single life energy. _No! I came too late!_

I landed and searched the very first house I came to, nothing but vacant cloths. "Damn you Cell! I almost had you! DAMN IT!", I raced into another house, then another finding the same result. I fell to my knees, " No, they're gone!", I sobbed as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Before I could think of anything else, the familiar chuckle broke through my mourning, making me growl in hatred. "What's the matter dear? Oh, I see you've found my victim's cloths. Don't worry, you'll be joining them.", I turned just fast enough to dodge his tail as he lunged at me.

I landed on a building and gasped for air. _This isn't right, I shouldn't be breathing like this. I feel weaker, and I haven't even thrown a punch yet!_ He fired a blast at me making me struggle moving. As I landed on the pavement, my balance was lost making me tumble to the ground on my bum.

"My, my what seems to be the matter dear? You seem so tired. I suppose my poison is working after all.", I did a double take. He didn't . . . no, he did! I could feel it, with every move.

" Why the hell did you poison me Cell? What do you hope to accomplish by weakening me?", I couldn't keep conciousness for very long. I got on my knees, vision bluring. I heard his walking closer, and his tail wrapped it's self around my arms lifting me up to his face.

"Why, my dear Neka, do you think I'll tell you? Your going to fall alseep any moment anyway, so why not have a little fun.", he thrust me up into the air and delivered as bone-crushing pile driver, sending me into the ground creating a decent size crater.

He chuckled at his accomplishment and landed next to my bloody form. His tail latched it's self around my neck, restricting my ability to breathe. For a few minutes I thought I was dead, but the loss of air caused me to struggle and writh in his hold. He brought me up to his face once again, and this time I was going light headed.

"And here, I thought I was going to fight a strong opponent. It seems I was wrong, so now I suppose I just absorb you and get it over with. I don't care what Frieza thought about you, but as you can see I'm not so I'm not going to give you any respect like he did.", his tail dropped me to the ground and immediatly I searched for air I so muchly needed.

Before I could get enough, his foot crashed down on my chest allowing the oxygen I so muchly needed to escape. His tail came up to my chest, softly carressing my torn belly and slid up to my face. I grimaced as his tail rubbed my face, and he made a soft purring sound.

"It's too bad I really didn't get to know you better. I would have loved talking with you. Well, good bye dear Neka. Sweet dreams and good night.", his tail decended from my face and reared back, gaining power for my last breath. I simply kept an even face and closed my eyes. Waiting for the inevitable. _Game Over._

A minute later I still hadn't felt a ounce of pain like most of his victims felt. I wondered if he did it too fast and I actually didn't feel a thing. I opened one eye and stared at him, listening closely. I could have swore I heard him growling, and hit tail shaking.

It's wasn't a minute too soon that I felt darkness consume me. His tail had knocked me out, and if I hadn't been already unconcious, I could have also sworn that I saw him sigh.

**End POV**

Cell walked away slowly, baring his teeth at himself. _Why the hell couldn't I kill her? WHY?_ He glanced back at Neka before sprinting off int he wilderness. _I'll find out! If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll find out!_

Later, he found a huge city covered in weaklings for his lunch. "I may not have been able to kill Neka, but atleast I'll get a meal for my troubles.", he then set off to devour his prizes.

Piccolo and Tien felt the same power as Neka did and followed it, only to come to the same results as her. Piccolo fumed, as Tien growled. "Damn it, we missed him again! How is he so fast?", Piccolo bellowed not noticing a faint energy signal Tien was.

Tien flew out until he found a crater that couldn't have belong to any human in the city. Only what was inside the crater caught his attention. "NEKA!", Tien flew down and landed none too softly on the ground running over to Neka. "Oh my lord! Damn that Cell, I smell him all over this.", he picked her up, as Piccolo landed.

"What the hell!", Piccolo growled, grimacing at her injuries. "How the hell did thi- It was Cell wasn't it?", Piccolo screamed, powering up unintentionaly. " I'LL FIND YOU CELL! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'LL FIND YOU!"

Tien held on to her, and jumped up in the air, as did Piccolo. They flew back to Kami's place, putting another Senzu in her mouth. "Damn it! If she keeps getting in trouble like this, we won't have many more senzu for later!", Tien complained.

"Stop complaininng Tien and start flying. I've got a bad feeling about what happened between Neka and Cell. And I don't think it's about their fight!"

**At Kami's Lookout:**

Neka awoke from her slumber in a daze. "What the hell? Where's Cell?", she looked everywhere in her bed. She found noone around and growled. "Damn it Cell, when I get my hands on you I'll- hey wait a minute? Why am I still alive? I could have sworn he was about to finish me off!", she felt her body still had a few scratches on it but other than that she ws perfectly fine.

" Piccolo and Tien must have found me and healed me up with a senzu bean. But that still doesn't explain why Cell spared me. Don't tell me that Frieza's cells are acting up in him! Oh, now I can o ly hope that Frieza's cells keep Cell from killing me!", she fell back into her pillow. _Another question screaming at me is, Why did I get this warm feeling all over me when Cell touched my arm? Oh! These questions are gonna kill me if I don't answer them fast._**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short but I'm kinda on a writeres block, but don't worry I'll still update the chapter soon! Review, if you please! **


	7. Back, and With a New Look

**Sorry this is kinda late, but I've been having writers block lately, and I really need ideas. Enjoy this chapter first, then I'll tell you the rest!****_

* * *

Back, and With a New Look!  
_****_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

Neka sighed and jumped out of her bed. She ran over to the door and slowly opened it only a crack before peeking out. She sighed and walked out carefully, looking both ways before sneaking. When she got to the front entrance she hid her energy down to zero, and slowly opened the door.

A minute past before she could regain her composure. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan were battling in Rock, papers, scissors. Who knows what Saiyans will do for a chance to fight. She shook her head slightly and slowly walked around the fighters, being sure not to gain their attention.

She sprinted all the way around the Lookout just to get a good distance away for them to not sense her very well. Jumping off the edge of the Lookout, she glanced back and heaved another sigh, but of relief.

"I'm so glad to be out of their hair, and them, mine!", she allowed herself to freefall, pushing very little energy out to make sure she didn't fall to fast. Feeling out evil energies, she found Cell. But something very wrong was happening. His energy was...GROWING!

"Damn it! Cell feeding! I've got to get to him before he hurts anybody else!" she forgot about the Z Warriors and blasted off to Cell's direction, using a bit too much of her energy.

Dozens of innocent people ran as they sought to rid themselves of Cell's presence. As they ran, one security guard stayed behind attempting to protect the mob. Little did he know, they were already gone from the moment he turned his back. Cell smirked as he crashed down from the ceiling, mere feet from his snack.

Blinded by fear and anger, the security guard could not help but shoot and scream as Cell chuckled. Cell laughed even more as his snack ran out of his own protection. The guard hesitantly took a step back, only to slip on blank shels, from his attack. As he fell to the ground, Cell took this moment to make his move and pin him down, draining him of his bio-essence.

Cell listened to the broadcast, with disgust. With the TV reproter last words, he bashed the television in, shattering the glass. He laughed, "_'Be prepared'!_ What's the point? I will absorb them all, one by one." he then chuckled, loving his joke.

Then he felt something. An energy. Behind him! He smirked, and slowly turned his head chuckling. He slowly walked toward the table, knowing to young ones were attempting to hide.

Neka flew, ignoring that Krillin was right behind her. Before she could gain speed, Krillin had already caught up to her. She growled as Krillin had a serious look on his face; Confused, but serious.

"Neka, what the heck are you doing out here? Didn't Piccolo send you back to Kami's Place?", she huffed.

"Well **excuse** me for trying to catch Cell before he escapes. Your just trying to help him by trying my patience!", she blasted by Krillin, only for him to tag along. She rolled her eyes, but stood on task.

They finally found Cell, yet he was chasing a young girl and a boy. Krillin growled and charged down, scooping the boy and girl in his arms. Neka sighed as Cell's tail missed them and hit the ground instead. She yelped as Cell looked in her direction.

She flew over to Krillin and stood her ground. Krillin landed and told the girl at leave, while Neka glared at Cell. Cell smirked, sending shivers up Neka's spine. _Damn, I hate it when he smirks like that!_

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my friend Neka! Nice that we meet again, isn't it?", he sneered, throwing Neka a flirtatious smirk. Her eyes widened, but her face stood stone. She gulped.

"Yes. Yes it is.", she left her fighting stance and narrowed her eyes. Cell looked confused, yet intrested. She turned to Krillin, "Krillin, get out of here, and make sure that those two get out of here safely, alright?", she ordered, not asking a question; But making a statement.

Krillin looked at her, surprise written all over his face. He looked toward Cell, and back to Neka. _I have a bad feeling there's a connection to those two!_ He nodded none the less, and flew away.

Neka, fueled with rage, turned back to Cell. She growled and charged at him, tightening her fist. Cell, expecting the attack, just dodged out of the way. He laughed as her saw her anger bubble up from her eyes. He loved seeing her angry! Seeing that firey sprirt!

Cell dodged all of her attacks with ease, and grabbed her fist. Neka winced in pain, but continued her assault. She threw her best punches, and hardest kicks, yet none seemed to connect!

"Why the hell can't I hit you!" she tried hitting him faster and harder, yet he just kept blocking, dodging, and laughing. Oh, how she hated that laugh!

"That's it! I'm going to make you eat your words!", she growled and lost control, tapping into a power no Cat Demon could ever tap into. Cell gaped at her, at a loss of words as she transformed into a cat-like beast. He backed away slowly in fear and couldn't control his fear. Dr. Gero knew what this being was, and so did Cell!

_Dr. Gero worked endlessly on his latest experiment: The Cell Project! He labored over the computer analyzing the DNA from his most recent discovery: Neka. What astounded him was that she had incredible power, speed, and intellegence. He had to insert her DNA into his project and complete it. Yet what he found was most disturbing on a scale of 1-10, he could probably count this as a level 9.9! _

_"Oh my lord! It says here that she has the ability to turn into her ancesteral counterparts; A giant Tiger!" he searched more into her DNA and found that her agility, stamina, and strength grew with ever breath._

_He turned back to the computer. "I must not allow this into Cell's system! If he were to lose control..Oh I can spell disaster for the universe and him!", he ejected the system, and forgot about the entire idea. "I should have never put that thought in my head! Cell can aborb her but I'm going to incrypt her blood so that he doesn't get any of her cells: Only power._

Cell realized that information and took it into his advantage. He fazed behind Neka and injected his tail into her, causing her to scream and yeowl in misery. "This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me, little one!", he chuckled as she reverted back, covered in the shreds of her clothing.

As Cell landed on the ground, he huffed and looked Neka's way. His eyes nearly fell out of his head! She was clearly unconcious, yet he saw every part of her chest. Her curvaceous, soft chest. He blushed out of control, turning to the side as he attempted to regain his composure in vain.

_Oh come on Cell! You've seen nude..-half nude woman before! SHE'S NO DIFFERENT!_ He coached himself, trying desperately to regain his control. He had similar urges like this, yet not as strong!

He simply left, blushing as madly as a cherry. Inside his was seriously kicking himself for being such a coward and not trying to absorb her. _I've made up my mind! I'm not going to kill her...yet! _He smiled wikedly, before a feeling in his stomach churned. He found the androids!

"Finally! I finally have a chance at my perfection! I'll come back for Neka later. Right now, my sweet androids await me!", Leaving his last thoughts behind, he blasted off to a certain island with 3 Androids, and Namekian were poised, fighting!

"TIEN! HAVE YOU FOUND HER YET!", Piccolo erupted, not taking his anger any longer. This was the 2nd, no 3rd time she had escaped and he had it!

"TIEN?"

"I FOUND HER ALREADY, JUST SHUT UP!", Tien growled, having heard Piccolo's screaming. He was still pissed from having to listen to his scolding over how he should be more aware. After Vegeta had enough of his mouth, he tried attacking Piccolo to make him shut up. Vegeta paid a price for that; One he'll never forget!

Tien lifted her up having seen a woman in the nude before, he just shook his head. Thinking the worst, he growled as thoughts of Cell ran through his mind. Piccolo came up from behind him, and saw Neka. Heturn his head away.

"Great! Cell's serching for Androis 18 and were stuck with a run away Catwoman!", he put a hand on his face in shame. "What more could go wrong!"

The wind started picking up suddenly, and Piccolo, saying the O'so 4-letter Were-in-deep-shit word, knew what had happened.((A/N: If this sentence confused you, Sorry for the inconvienence!))

"GREAT, NOW CELL GOT 18!", he growled under his breath and pointed to Neka's unconcious form. "This is your fault somewhere in here!", he then threw a bean at Tien and flew back to the Lookout screaming. It seems that Veggie-head let his pride do the talking, AGAIN!

Tien glanced down at Neka, removing his sash. He covered what was left of her dignity, and flew back. "Man, your just full of trouble Neka", he popped the bean in her mouth, just when she grunted in discomfort.

Neka slowly opened her eyes, blinking the last bit of fatigue out of her eyes. She coughed as she tapped on his shoulder, signaling Tien to release her.

"Tien, what happen after Cell tried to absorb me!", she could not help but let a small idea of what happened to her when she found her top was missing, and Tien's sash around her instead! Tien sighed and told her that she was like that when they found her.

She sighed, getting the idea. "So, how's Piccolo doing now-a-days?", she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word, like snake venom on fresh prey.

Tien narrowed his eyes at her, then sighing in defeat. "Well, unlike you, he's busy trying to kill Cell!", he emphasized 'unlike you', in attempt to help her understand how she wasn't helping the battle.

"Hey atleast I'm trying to find him!"

"No, your not! Everytime you do find him, he either almost kills you, or your knocked out!",

"ATLEAST I'M NOT ONE STEP BEHIND, LIKE YOU GUYS!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Am I interrupting something?", an unfamiliar voice, to Neka, called out. Tien slowly turned, horror more than likely etched on his face. Neka joined him as they stared at a smirking Cell, an eye ridge present, waiting for a response.

"Well?", Cell seemed to be impatient for them. Neka did find one thing to say.

"IS THAT YOU CELL! DID YOU GO THROUGH PUBERTY OR SOMETHING?", she laughed out long and hard, Tien following as Cell blushed in embarrasment.

Cell held on to his cool, as he held his fist tight and his eyes shut, and angered smile on his face._ Noone insults my perfection and get's away with it!_ He fumed as a dirty, yet sinister idea ran through his head, causing him to smirk in eviliness! _PERFECT!

* * *

_

**OH! Wonder what Cell's idea is? You'll found out in the next chapter! Yet, I do need ideas as to what's going to happen. Also, I might need a little help with his idea, so drop me a message and your idea may go into what Cell thinks is the perfect plan to Humiliation Nation!**


	8. Evil in one's heart

**I hope you like this chapter. I've been updating like crazy. Oh and to Slipknot fan for your review in What's Left of Me. I did not write it, I just copied it and said it was a good song, and relayed to everyone else of what it reminded me of Frieza and Cell. Sorry if I did not say that in the first plce, if you misunderstood. Anyway on with the story. **

_

* * *

_

_Evil in One's Heart  
_**_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

Cell grinned as an evil, yet sinister thought ran through his mind. He kept contemplating wheather or not he should go through with it. Yet, Cell's curiosity got the best of him. No one like Cell can control their unsatisfiable urge to humiliate. He glanced at Neka as he put his plan into action.

"Oh man Cell! What a day to go through puberty huh!", Neka doubled over laughing, almost ripping her sides open in her laughing fit.

"Oh, I can assure you my dear Neka", his eyes glint with the same sadistic joy he had, absorbing everyone of his victims. "I'm not going through puberty, or anything of the such".

Neka caught his gaze, feeling uneasy. "Cell, what are you planning?", she asked cautiously, eyeing him.

"Oh nothing Neka. It's just-", he paused, creating suspense.

"JUST WHAT CELL!", Neka screamed, not at all taking a liking to the looks he was giving her.

"Every one is about to find out how much, you've grown!", he finished off with a laugh. Fazing behind her, he ripped off Tien's sash, given to Neka.

Cell actually had the guts to take off another woman's shirt, just in spite! A grown woman at that!

Cell turned just in time to get a good view of her cleavage, before Neka covered thing 1 and thing 2 with her arms. He blushed, but not as much as Neka had.

"CELL, YOU DAMNED PERFERT!", she screamed, tears immediatly joining the fray. She flew off, shamed and humiliated. Her hatred for Cell grew 10 fold.

Cell just stood there, blushing. Realizing Neka had just left him, he chased after her, intent on not letting her get away.

Neka screamed as Cell was infront of her, steering clear of him and going a different route. He fazed there, then. "Just where do you think your going, my dear Neka"?

She trembled as he used her name that way. Her fear morphed to hatred, as she growled, snapping at him. "Don't call me dear you son aof a bitch!", she swung her palm at him, hoping to slap him across the face and show him a woman's wrath. He simply caught it.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll keep you until the tournament. I need some amusement for the 10 days the fighters will be preparing for my tournament", he smirked at her confusion.

"What the hell do you mean 'tournament'!", she broke out of his grasp, huffing. Cell frowned slightly, but, keeping his composure, he hid his anger with another smirk.

"I am holding a tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. But I know that there aren't any fighters worthy enough to me. If I lose, I'll stop terrorizing the Earth. But...if I win, which I will, the Earth will belong to me!"

Tien growled, "Cell, you leave her alone right now! She's not coming with you and that's it!", he shivered as Cell glared at him, causing him to back away.

Cell floated away from Neka, slowly making his way to Tien. Now Tien was going balistic. "Cell! Y-you..g-get back...I-I'm w-arning you!", he kept going back wards untill he hit a cliff.

Cell smirked, wrapping his fingers around Tien's throat. "I hope I did not hear you well. But just for kicks, can you repeat what you said?", he smiled evily, chuckling. He put his hand on Tien's chest, never stopping his chuckles. "It doesn't matter; I know it was not something I wanted to hear. Ja'nae", Before Tien could decifer what Ja'nae meant, Cell had already blasted Tiens chest, right through the heart. He turned to Neka, grinning like Chester Cat.

Neka's body trembled, Cell had single-handedly killed Tien, and now he was making his way to her. As Cell stood infront of her, she could not bear to look at him. He scowled, not amused by her reluctance to look at him. He took her chin in his hands, and forced her to look up at him closely, in his face.

"You will look at me, and do as I say for the remainder of the 10 days. Failure to do so, will result in death", Cell smirked." Or maybe, if I come up with another idea just as worse, then it will come that", he released her chin, grabbing her arm. As he flew back, he hadn't a single word to her.

As they reached a clear land area, having only a house present, Cell dropped Neka on the ground, enjoying her cry of pain. He turned to the area, and smirked, please with his find. "This will make an excellent area for my arena, but there's just a few things in the way first", he held out hi hand, and with a burst of energy, he flattened everything down to only a soft dirt-like texture.

Neka growled, "Cel,l how the hell could you do that?", Cell glared at her causing her to stop speaking, yet not back away.

Cell turned toward her, intent on making her fear him. "I thought I told you to stay quiet!", he punched her in the face only making her fly backwards, and land on her stomach unconcious. He turned back to make the arena.

Cell glanced back at Neka, frowning slightly. He sighed as he picked Neka up into his arms, and floated back over to the arena. He chose a spot near one of his spires, and set her down, unconciously putting a slight tring of hair behind her ear. He stared at her face long and hard. He just couldn't simply come to kill her yet. She was too puzzling. He sighed again, but through his nose, turning back around.

He took to the air, but turned back to Neka, staring at her through the corner of his eye. "Neka, Neka, Neka. If you hadn't insuted my Perfection, maybe you would still have some of your dignity. Alas, it seems I have to get that for you", he turned back and flew off to the Z-TV Station.

After Cell had given out the directions to his Arena, he set out to find some suitable cloths for Neka. _Now, if I were to find cloths, were would I- Aha!_ he found a strange store, with a logo of 'Cloths for Rent'. He raised an eye ridge at the name. "Humans and their originality", he shook his head, and went inside, loving how people ran away in fear from his presence.

As they ran, Cell stopped a beautiful woman will light blue hair, and hazel eyes. She screamed and struggled in his grasp. He only looked amused, as he pulled her closer. "I am looking for cloths for a companion of mine. You wouldn't happen to have any cloths for her, now would you?", he smirked as she noticed the word 'her', in his sentence.

She gulped, trying hard to force her fear to one side momentarily. "Y-yes s-sir. We h-have cloths for a-ll women, of different s-s-size", she finished.

"Wonderful, now could you show me to where the 'women's' cloths are by chance", he followed her as she nodded and walked to where, the racks were on the women's side was. He blinked as he found the store housed at least half of it's content as women's clothing.

"We also have childrens cloths over there", Cell blinked incredictulously, ((I hope that's even a word!))" I said cloths for women, not children", he turned toward here scowling. "Did you misunderstand my pronounciation and meaning?", he was not at all amused.

She backed up, gulped, but went backwards in a rack instead of away from him. He walked over to her, and nelt down to her level. Confusion was written all over her face as he looked her up and down. He smirked, and grabbed her arm. "After you pick out the cloths for my companion, which you will soon meet, you are coming with me, to my arena. You will make a fine playmate for my friend", he chuckled as he let her go.

She nodded shakily, and picked out a few cloths for him to decifer. He nodded, not really giving a damn about how reviealing any of her cloths were. All Neka needed was a shirt, but Cell thought he would get her something to complete the outfit, 18's side picking up in him. As he neared the end of his shopping revere, he turned to the woman that helped him.

"Come", was all he had to say to have her come to do his bidding. He very much liked a little help from a woman. They proved to be quite strange creatures, yet very helpful in male lives. Frieza and Vegeta's cells were to blame for Cell's liking to exotic women. He ran a hand down the side of her face, "Yes, you will be fine for my friend. She'll need someone to talk to so she doesn't go insane in my presence. Your not bad on the eyes yourself dear. Quite beautiful, and strong to have not screamed as much like the rest", he walked away.

"What, might I ask, is your name my dear?", she gulped and answered.

"M-My name i-is Tracy sir. Tracy Collabell", she finished with as much pride as she could. Cell laughed and smirked, your intresting, I'll give you that, but don't think that if your brave in my presence all the time that Ill spare your life. But, rest assured, that I will not harm you until you cross the line", he held out his hand and gave her the bag of cloths.

She gulped and took his hand. She yelped as she was pulled into his arms, and carried with him supporting the back of her knees and her back. She whimpered and hid in his chest holding her bag. He rolled his eyes and took off back to the arena. Cell was coming back and with 2 surprises.

* * *

**I love this chapter, but tell me if I got Cell in character. It kinda feels weird to make him say some of those things. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and wish many reviews. I love you and have a great day!**


	9. A Cruel Gentleman Inside

**I know you've all wanted to read the next chapter, so I've finished it. But be warned! I was feeling_ evil_ while finishing the last part. So please try not to yell at me for Cell being a little OOC.(or a lot!) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_ **

_A Cruel Gentlemen Inside  
_**_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

Neka started to wake as the sun kept beating down on her body. She felt so weak and destroyed that she could cry. And she did. If there was ever a time to cry, it would be now away from all civilization. She mused as her tears fell freely._ Never, have I ever been humiliated like this! I . . I feel like I wanna die right now! Anything to ease my pain. . . . I wouldn't even mind dying in Cell's face, if only to get away from his presence!_

Cell watched as tears fell from her eyes. He knew she would never cry in his presence, proving she didn't know he was here yet. He smirked in coyness. _Poor Neka. That will play into my advantage!_

"Stop your crying you worthless girl!", he spoke in his deep voice. "If you don't stop your crying, I'll stop them for you! Would you like that?", Neka gasped and looked up at him, instinctly covering her chest from earlier memories. To her surprise, she could feel cotton based clothing on her chest.

Cell smirked as she surveyed her attire. His smirk turned to a scowl as she blushed and screamed from wearing atanktop. He took pride in picking out her cloths, and for her to scream in disgust totally pushed him off the edge.

He turned his body in her direction, slowly stalking over to her position, savoring her moment of fear. He loved to watch the fear in her eyes expand. The fact of the matter in hand, he grabbed her by the scruff of her new shirt, hoisting her to his level of height for her to look him straight in the eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't like what I got for you?", he attempted to wait for a response.

She trembled in his grasp, yet she hated being ordered around. She growled under her breath. She spoke words, Cell himself gasped at hearing. "Leave me the hell alone! I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I wish you would just DIE!", she swung her right hand out, her energy building, and her palm connecting with it's target.

Cell faltered, shocked yet unharmed. But the nerve of her attack got his blood boiling. He wanted so much to just just kill her . "You dare hit me!", he fumed. No human, or woman, ever had the nerve to hit him. "Your going to regret that for the rest of your existance".

She grinned, but was caught off guard as Cell threw her to the ground. He smiled as she growled,but asshe got up he didn't give her a chance to look at him. He put his foot on back, smirking in dominance.

"Now you see what happens when you fool around with perfection? Well do you!", he chuckled. He pushed his foot harder on her back as she desperately tried to move him. He pricked his ears to hear the faintest of laughing. His smirked vanish and a scowl tookit's place.

Neka turned her head to sneer at him from the corner of her half-lidded eyes. "Your not perfect Cell. Nothing and no one is!", she laughed. Cell's eye twitched, but a smirked crept upon his faceanyway.

"Poor, poor Neka. WRONG ANSWER!", he kicked her high into the sky. As she came down, Cell caught her with one hand on her neck. He turned to the still sleeping human on the floor. "Weak mortal", he muttered, throwing Neka to the ground.

Neka coughed, gasping for air and wondering why he let go. She turned to the human on the floor; She woke up from Neka hitting the ground.

Cell grinned as Tracy awoke from her slumber, rushing to Neka's side. She glared at Cell, who glared back with just as much force. "You had better teach her to hold her tongue, _Tracy_. Or I may lose my temper. . . and kill her", he smiled, pearly fangs showing themselves.

Neka shuddered, not wanting to know what exactly he had in mind for her. She turned to Tracy, her eyes confused. As Tracy helped her to her feet, she glared at Cell's back which was turned in attempted meditation.

"Come on, you can get up Neka", she encouraged as she carried her to the pillar she was against last. She lent down and rest her against the wall of the pillar, easing her slowly. "You have a few nasty injuries", she held out her hand. "I am Tracy, Cell took me from the market", her eyes showed concern.

Neka was thoroughly confused. But not at her concern, but the way she spoke from the market. Tracy immediatly caught on, her face, a shadow of anger.

"Not like that!", she scolded, her anger boiling. She was about to throttle her thinking such a thing about her. "I meant her took me from the cloths store; Getting the cloths your wearing rightnow, you know!", She screamed. Her face went to a blank expression, then an idea came to her. She reached in her pocket, pulling out a senzu bean. "Cell gave this to me, incase you made him mad. Which I think already happened?", Sarcasm dripping from her last sentence.

Neka took the bean in her mouth and chewed, thankful that the bean held no taste. She wouldn't be able to taste it anyway. Her body did a 180 flip, and her heart skipped a beat as her injuries disppeared. She laugh, "You know, that's the. . .", she counted her fingers. "I think 4th or 5th senzu I've eaten?", her attempt at making Tracy laugh, successful.

Cell scowled at their attempt to 'cheer themselves up'. He turned to glance at their laughing forms, his face turning to a grimace of disgust. _Disgusting creatures, they are! How can they laugh infront of me, Cell?_ He growled, turning his neck back around for much needed meditation.

Tracy stopped laughing and sat against against the pillar, her eyes drooping. Neka noticed the behavior, "Hey, are you tired? You wanna sleep?", Tracy nodded, her eyes closing and her breath slowing down.

Neka smiled, glad that one person was able to stand being so close to Cell. Then again, she scowled and turned to Cell's back. She hated him so much, she just wanted to strangle him and watch him die at her feet.

She smiled unintentionally, _He is kinda cute though. Like. . . a cute guy. _She sweatdropped at her lame perspective. She shook her head roughly causing nausea to cloud her vision, _You can't think of Cell like that! He's the ENEMY! THE ENEMY! Get that through your head!_ She sighed.

"What are you thinking, female?", Cell's voice broke through her musings, his question obviously directed at her. He scowled, impatient as usual. "Well?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I want to bash your face in!", she blurted out, unknown to the consequences that were sure to ensue. Cell smirked.

"I thought I'd get a reation such as that from the likes of _you_", he stated calmly. "Oh well", he shrugged, turning his body to face hers. "I guess I'll have to teach you manners _all_ over again", her voice, harsh.

She backed up and walked away from Cell, after-imaging to another pillar for Cell to meet her there. "Hello there", he hissed, his hand covering the back of her and lifting her up as if to offer her to the sky. "Any last words?", he questioned. She couldn't get any words out from the fact that his hand, clenched tightly around her neck, restricted oxygen flow. "I didn't hink so", he finished, his hand forming an energy blast to her back.

He chuckled, an idea coming to mind. A very evil idea. He loosened his grip, and dessipated the blast in his hand. His smirk changed to an open mouth smile, _This shall be a fun and intresting experiment. . .__For me!_He pulled her neck toward himself, his other hand coming to rest on her soft, yettense stomach, arching inwardfrom his touch.

Neka gasped, _No! He can't be thinking that! He. .just. .can't! Could he?_ She shivered in his touch, her body tensing. And unfortunatly for her, Cell could feel the reaction.

He smiled cruely, _That's what I was looking for._ He pressed his hand against her stomach, while his other hand massaged her throat. He felt similar tightenings below the waist, her soft skin taking affect to his human and Saiyan composition. _Strange_, he mused. He shrugged it off inwardly, and continued his experiment. His hand took Neka's chin firmly, yet gentle enough not to hurt her, and turned her head towards him sideways. Neka's eyes went wide, a reaction Cell was glad to see.

Neka's head was at the top of Cell's chest, allowing her to feel his rock hard muscles. She gulped, her fear washing over her as she was too close for comfort to Cell's face. Cell smirked, a chuckle emitting through his nose. Neka was able to feel his chest vibrate with his chuckle, causing her fear to heighten at what, exactly, he was thinking. "Tell me Neka", he started, bathing in her fear of being touched this way. "Do you know what I'm going to do you?"

She shivered, endless possibilities running through her head. Yet only a handful seemed logical enough for him. And she knew he practicallylived his life by logic. She gulped once again, Cell finding this as her answer. "Well, I'll tell you; But in a riddle", he pause to chuckle once more. "You have to think about it". Her breath hitched, and her body went numb from from fear and anticipation.

He smirked and let his lips play with her earlobe, his hot breath beating against her cold skin as he spoke. " My intension is impure, and full of _greed_ and _malice_. I despise why humans do this, yet am curious enough to try", he paused as he heard faint sobbing from his companion, causing him to chuckle and unintensionaly lick her earlobe. His voice took on a more husky and low octave. "I have never done this before, andhave never thought to do this. . .until now", she attempted to struggle in his iron grasp, her body still weak from his 'torture'. He nibbled on her ear, but finished his riddle moving her mouth closer to his, their lips milimeters away and brushing together with his every word. "Try to guess now. . .Kitten", Neka gasped, taking Cell's 'breath' in.

He smirked smugly as he slowly claimed her lips, her tears flowing freely down her face. His eyes narrowed in smug satisfaction, as he deepened the kiss to her immediate horror. His tongue slowly licked against her lips, penetratingher unguarded barrier as he, indeed, experimented and tasted her. Neka could only shed tears at his violation, her mouth being taken over.

She couldn't stop his relentless 'experimentation' as he plunged deeper and deeper. He was enjoying himself, sure that this is was the perfect punishment for her. He chuckled through his nose, his mouth practically devouring her face. And there was nothing she could do about it, to make it all stop. He played with her tongue, enjoying her futile attempts to escape him hungry mouth. He even nibbled on her tongue, her action being to bite his. He only chuckled again, it feeling like a tickle to him, and pulled away from her sobbing form. He licked the siliva from the corner of her mouth, and laughed deeply and long.

She stared at his face, her tears still flowing but becoming less and less relentless. Cell smiled, walking over to where Tracy slept and set her down to rest. But he leant down to her ear, chuckling madly. "This is your last warning _Kitten. _If you misbehave once more, I'll do it again, but not so gentle", he pulled up slowly to gaze into her green pools of sorrow, his eyes glinting with what seemed lust and cruelty; A deadly combination, that made her shiver and shed more tears. He put an innocent kiss on her cheek, and whispered. "Till next time, and you might to get some sleep my dear, sweet,_Kitten_", he finished. He walked back to his arena, and Neka followed his advice a drifted off to sleep.

Only to dream of _Him.

* * *

_

**I hope enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Torturing poor Cell is one of my favorite things to do. But I do like him, alot! So tell me if you like it or hate it! Review are kinda needed for encouragement, if you know what I mean. Till the next chapter: _To Love or to Hate!_**


	10. To Love or to Hate

**Whew! you better be lucky, I'm bored or else I wouldn't have gotten the chapter finished, But first I have a concern to identify.**

**Papaya: I already messaged you but you left two reviews of the same sentence. This could have been a mistake butin thischapter your concerns will be answered. And I don't think tha because Cellhas her cell's that it's incest. You could have said thatnear the beginning of the Imperfect Cell chapters.**

Aquasage: I agree but remember Frieza said he loved her before he was killed. So it wouldn't exactly be Frieza causing the strangeness to happen. But I won't spoil the story so read and see! XD

**This chapter holds a spice between Dream-Cell and Neka. The Dream-Cell is what Neka thinks of Cell so far as you'll hear in the chapter. So please enjoy reading, the next chapter will be up as soon as I think of it. Feel free to give me ideas!_

* * *

__To Love or to Hate!  
_****_By Akaida Felin'jin_**

Cell stood in the center of his ring, his mind replaying what exactly just happened. What he had done, and why had he done it? These questions were running through his head, confusing the once in control android. He growled and glanced at the Feline Girl, his anger renewing it's self. He had to remind himself that he was either caught up in the moment and was sure that it was nothing more than a disgusting punishment, or he had truly lost control of his Saiyan side of him.

He had similar urges in his Imperfect form, but he had though that's all they were. Imperfect, useless, URGES! He huffed, and turned his head back to his front. _Why? Why did I do such a thing! I was to be the Perfect Gentlemen, the Perfect Killer. I am perfection! How can such a thing, as that, come over me!_ He kept the debate in his head at a stand still.

He couldn't take it, he had to try and repair the damage he had done at any costs. His reputation would be ruined if word got out of his 'incident'. He turned to Neka once again; His face, a mask of emotionless anger and self-pity. He had to atleast try to apologize to her, he didn't want her to think of him in such a way.

He found himself walking over to Neka slowly, like a fly to the web. He walked over to her side, looking her up and down in curiosity. He felt the urges again, but used restraint as not shatter his pride once more. He crouched down, he stopped short as he saw her facial expressions. He saw. . .fear? anger? Disgust!

He sighed through his nose, calming his mind and reached his hand out to her sleeping form. He placed it on top of her head, her slightly flinching to his touch. But she relaxed, and to his surprise he forced a smile before entering her mind and dreams.

((A/N: Ok, this is the part. I advise people who either have weak stomachs, can't bare to see the spice in the chapter with Cell, or who just don't like spicy scenes to please skip through the italic writing. Please enjoy the fanfic!))

**_Begin_** **_Dream:_**

_The sky was a midnight black, it's hour, unknown to Cell. He couldn't speak, but he could move and listen to the surroundings of her dream. Or nightmare! He walked along the street, his cool stature unrivaled so far. He huffed and pricked his ears to hear screaming in the background, and smirked flying across the streets to find a disturbing image._

_The once happy and fearless Neka was holding her heavily bleeding arm, and her ankle was twisted out of place; The limping evident. She had a terrified face, covered in blood and soaked in tears and rain. Her tail was mangled, and bloody; A result of a battle. . .but between who?_

_She screamed as a deep melodious voice cackled in laughter at the sight of her pain, and agony. She hadn't the time to reach the end of the alley before a powerful force was thrown against her, her back colliding with the wall of the alley. She choked on the blood that was trying to escape, and spat it out onto the pavement. Her grimace of pain turned to a blanket of fear as the laughter rang out once more. . .only much, much closer._

_"Ah, my sweet little Kitten! How are you?", she fought down the urge to vomit on the ground as he stepped closer to her and crouched beside her. "What's the matter Neka, can't get up? Oh that's too bad. I was looking forward to some more cat and mouse before indulging myself", she sobbed as he ran his clawwed hand down her smooth, yet bloody leg._

_She repressed a tear, trying desperately to regain more of her courage. "L-leave me a-alone C-Cell! Get away!", she threw her hand out only for him to catch it and shove his claws deep into her skin. He chuckled, "Let me go Cell!", she screamed before Cell pulled her to his body, close to his face, their noses almost touching._

_He smirked as his hand held her arms tighter, blood cascading down her arm. He looked into her tear and fear filled eyes, before his other hand grabbed the small of her back, his claws ripping the skin. She yelped in pain but bit her lip to her from yelling out. Cell chuckled through nose, his chest vibrating and his eyes glowing with lust. "No", he growled and smashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue through her lips._

_She felt his hands roam her body, violating her. She sobbed, there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was more powerful than she could could ever become. But she had to try and regain some of her dignity from this beast. She opened her other hand, a ball of energy forming. She planned to shove through his chest, and hopfully gain some distance so she could try and run._

_Something backfired, and she sucked the ball of energy back into body as her body convulsed in her weakness. Cell laughed softly, "Do you like that?", he whispered into her ear. She forgot he released her from his hungry mouth. Her body tensed as Cell rubbed the base of her tail, and his other hand scratched her right between her shoulder blades._

_She gasped as he rubbed her tail harder, more forceful. She couldn't believe the sensations running through her body, and her mind raced trying to figure out how Cell knew her pressure points. She ended at the fact that he had her cells inside him, and forgot what she was doing. Cell chuckled in amusment as she purred involuntary. _

_"That's a nice little kitten", he played with her ear with his lips. He could tell she was holding back moans of pleasure. Cell, off in a distance, had to refrain himself from gaging again. How could he have let this happen? This must what Neka thought of him by now; A disgusting, dishonorable, worthless, rapist! He shuddered at that word, his disgust growing at the image of him, Cell doing what he hated most._

_Cell was the type of honor killer. A gentleman of death, and he only stood for death. Rape, to him, was the most dishonorable, and degrading type of physical torture. And to think, that he, Cell, held the cells to the most wanted and murderous rapist and killer, Frieza._((A/N: I'm not Frieza bashing, hell no! I'm just trying to make the story sound more believable and better! I'm a huge Frieza fan!))

_Cell wanted out, and now! He couldn't take seeing this, and to see her going through it made him wish he could help her. Yes, he held a heart. A very cold and black heart, but a heart none the less. He couldn't stand it anymore as he lashed out stricking the fake-Cell, and only hitting air and nothingness. He hated the fact that he couldn't just leave her like this._

_The fake-Cell stopped his caresses and licked her earlobe, loving her disgusted yelp. He was enjoying this, but he wanted soemthing more. He pulled his face away and hungrily took her mouth, bringing her back down to Earth and making her immediatly cease her senseless purring. A tear ran down her cheek and Cell pulled away to lick it away, and he wanted to feel her burning rage once again. And wanted to feel her beg for mercy in his arms, him refusing her cries._

_He racked his claws down her back, enjoying her scream. He laughed as he bit into her neck, blood dribbling down into her shirt. He lapped up her blood, sweet to his taste buds. She grit her teeth, and bit into her lip in pain as Cell bit into her neck, a terrible sensation of nausia rushing through her. Cell pulled back and looked into her face, a small blood line running down his chin which he slowly licked away in front of her eyes._

_She growled and turned her away, but Cell didn't have enough. His eyes glided down to her chest, where he smiled in unhidden satisfaction and grasped her shirt. She sobbed as Cell slowly began to rip her shirt in half, but before Cell could see any art of her clevaged, she awoke._

**_End Dream_**

((A/N: Ok, the nasty part is over, but you probably missed a good bit of reasoning in there if you didn't read. Anyway, back to the story!))

Cell awoke from his journey as Neka gasped in cold sweat, still not aware of Cell. Cell didn't have to think twice to know when to leave. He fazed back to the center of his arena, his screaming at him to stay calm. When he regained his composure, which wasn't easy to regain after what he just witnessed, he turned to Neka who was gasping holding her chest, for good reason.

He coughed and flinched when she gasped heavier and looked at him. He smirked, "What's got you so worked up?", he spoke casualy as if they were there to chat about the weather an such. She huffed as she tried regaining her composure, with many failed attempts, and gulped."Nothing, sorry". She rest her head against the pillar she was sat against, her mind torturing her by playing back her dream.

Cell felt his heart drop, she wasn't good at hiding here emotions but she was sure strong enough not admit what happened. He sighed, he couldn't take the guilt and the shatter of his pride of what happened yesterday. He needed to apologize, set her straight that what ever happened yesterday was not him. He gulped silently, "Neka".

She jumped at her name, and turnd to Cell. He glanced at her over his shoulder and made his way back over to her. Her heart went a thousand beats per minute with every step Cell took toward her. He glanced at Tracy to know she was turned around and not looking at them. He turned his head back around facing the trembling Neka. He sighed inwardly, and took her hand leading her upward. He walked back to the center of the ring and stopped, turning toward Neka.

He held her shoulders, and she tried struggling out of his grasp and to avail. He looked into her eyes, "Neka, what you witnessed yesterday. . .was not truly me", her trembling stopped as Cell continued. "Listen, I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing to you but I don't want to see like that. I am a murder, and that's all I am", he found her confused look on her face.

She gulped and nodded shakily, "Go on", she sqeaked, still afraid of what could happen. She almost jumped out of her skin when cell grabbed one her her hands. He held the palm of her hand in his and lightly kissed the back of her hand, a true gentleman by heart.

"Anything I have down to you yesterday, I send my sincerest apologies. I know not what came over my being, but I assure you it will NOT happen again", he decided to keep the dream to himself as she nodded. He released her hand, and turned her back to the pillar she was sleeping at before.

Neka slowly walked back to her reserved pillar and snuggled up next to Tracy who mumbled in her sleep. She bnowed her head down in thought, _Cell. . .apologized to me. I never knew it could be possible! I guess he does have a heart after all. . . _She smiled at the thought of her and Cell. It was actually kinda cute to think about. She wasn't the only one who thought the same,.

Unknown to her, Tracy had seen the bit with a Cell and Neka and she had saw Cell walk toward Neka while she was sleeping. She had even saw and heard every word Cell and her spoke, and despite her hatred of Cell, she did think they looked good together. She slightly chuckled at the sight of Cell kissing her hand and hed only one thought on her mind while he apologized:

_It's about time! I was THIS close to wanting to pry your feet off the ground throw ata Neka's feet apologize! _She smirked to herself. _You know, this is actually alot better than being at home or in a stupid store! OW, my foot's asleep! And my neck hurts! Note to self: Don't sleep in cramped position for a long time!

* * *

_

**Now don't say I didn't warnyou! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it as much as chapter 9! Review are wanted, Cell may be tortured if not. Any Flames will be ignored; I'm writting this story wheather or not I get reviews. The reviews just help me write them faster XD! And give me ideas! Till the next chapter: _Confession or Death Session!_**


End file.
